1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to animal treat dispensers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of treat dispensers are known in the art. A common objective of many conventional animal treat dispensers is to use the dispensing of treats to incentivize animal interaction with the animal treat dispenser.